Justin Powers
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Austin's and Vanessa's firstborn child (Justin) is kidnapped by Scott Evil, he is raised to be a villain and taught to despise his biological parents. That is until ten years later they reunite and Austin tries to retrain his son to be good, therefore training him to be a secret agent in training baby!


Chapter One; A Bun In The Oven

Alright first thing's first and I mean this literally, I am a recently new fan of this series. I mean it baby, I only just saw the first movie a couple of days ago but found myself laughing my ass off at just about everything! Anyway, the only thing that I didn't like about it was the fact that Vanessa turned out to be a fembot! (I mean come on! There chemistry was _so_ perfectly groovy baby!) So anyway, I came up with what I hope will be this brilliant idea about continuing the story after part three, but having Vanessa be a human and be there all along, so yeah I hope you enjoy it!

Vanessa looked down at the pregnancy test. She couldn't believe it! It tested positive! The only thing to do now was to tell her husband Austin about it, and that was perfect since tonight he was taking her out for their anniversary dinner. As soon as she opened the door Mystery the family beagle started rushing towards her wagging his tail and trying to jump on top of her. She had just assumed that it was because he was hungry until he started humping her leg. "Ah! Oh my God that is so disgusting! I thought Austin was supposed to get you fixed!" she yelled when suddenly Doug ran inside the room and grabbed ahold of his collar and pulled him away from her.

"Thank you." She told him. "You're welcome Mrs. Powers, pretty horny puppy that you got there." He said. "Yep, he's Austin's alright." She agreed when Doug realized what she was holding inside her hand. "Isn't that one of those pregnancy test things?" he questioned as he raised his pinkie up to his lower lip. "Yep, and it tested positive." She answered with a nod. "Holy shit! You've really got a bun in the oven!? Wait until I tell mini me, he always wanted to be an uncle!" he exclaimed. "Please for the love of God keep your voice down! Austin doesn't know yet and I want to tell him at dinner." She snapped inside a whisper while leaning her head in towards his so that he would be able to hear her.

"Tell me what baby?" Austin asked as he strutted inside the room as Vanessa quickly gasped and hid her results behind her back. "That_ that_ that I thought you were going to get that animal of yours fixed!" she exclaimed. "Listen baby, his name might be Mystery but that doesn't mean that I don't want him to know what that thing hanging there below him is used for." He said as Vanessa rolled her eyes at him before she left the room. "Wait Vanessa! I just don't want to rob him of his manhood that's all!" he cried before he looked down at his dog.

"Let me guess you tried to hump her leg again didn't you you naughty animal?" he questioned with a wag of his finger down at him as Mystery just sat down and looked up at him with a whimper and slightly cocking his head over to the side. "Listen Dougie, me and my wife are going out so could you please take care of feeding him?" Austin asked. "Alright sure you sly dog you!" his brother exclaimed with a slap on the back just as Austin was about to turn around and walk away. Then he suddenly stopped and turned around to face him.

"What in the world are you talking about?" he asked him. "The fact that you are going to be a da_da_dad_daddy O'." Doug said stuttering over his own words before he grinned and clicked his tongue upon his teeth while using his thumbs and pointer fingers like guns and pointing them at him. "Oh I see, groovy baby!" he cried before bumping his fists together with his and with a chuckle he turned around and left the room. "I don't have a clue what just happened." He said to himself once Doug was out of earshot.

… _.._

"Austin, I have something to tell you." Vanessa began after she took a sip of her drink. "Well go ahead and tell me baby, I'm all ears." Austin said with a grin as he took a sip of his own drink. "I'm pregnant." She said as he spat it back out again. "What!?" he cried. "Austin, you're going to be a father." She told him as she flashed him a warm smile. "No freakin way!" he yelled. "Wait a tick, I meant no freak,.. no freakin way." He said as his wife noticed that he seemed fairly confused. "Vanessa, this is a fanfiction, and it's rated T why can't I say the word?" he asked her.

"Because the author of this story thought it would be rather funny to bleep the words out like they do in the actual movies. "Oh." He began simply before he quickly leapt to his feet. "Well look out world, I'm getting ready to be a daddy!" he shouted as he started dancing out of the restaurant with the funky music in the background playing as a bunch of women started following him and copying his moves. Later that night Vanessa arrived back at home with a deep and heavy sad sigh. "Vanessa, you're back early." Doug said as he got up from the couch along with mini me before they turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Doug asked her as mini me looked at her sympathetically. "I told Austin." She began. "And once again he treated it like it was some big joke. I don't know why I ever let myself think that he could take things seriously for a change." She said before she turned away towards the bedroom just as Austin walked through the front door. "What's wrong? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" he asked noticing his brother's and nephew's icy cold glares inside his direction. "Honestly brother," Doug began as he folded his arms.

"You have got to stop being such a swinger, it's ruining your marriage." He said. "What are you talking about? I am a swinger, it's who I am." His brother answered. "Yeah but you're about to become a father, and if you love Vanessa and want to keep her and your child then you should probably start thinking about giving that up. I mean I used to be evil, but when I found out that you and I were really brothers I gave it up, and things are really going well for me." He told him as Austin breathed a heavy sad sigh.


End file.
